twin story
by akane-anzai
Summary: Did anybody think what if Hanamichi Sakuragi is related to Aira Kirizawa? i did! watch out for their twin story. i hope you'll like it...rnThis is my first fanfic and i'm just trying if somebody will accept it.rnthis is not a really exciting story. it jus
1. Chapter One

**It is a very hot day.**

**The same with Hanamichi's mood.**

**'why do I have to go out today? I don't feel like moving' he thought.**

**It's been so unusual to see him grumping . most of those who meet him automatically stepped aside so they can't blocked his way.**

**It's for their own good to turn away from him so moody . you know usually he's reacting exagggerately. Especially when Haroko's around.**

"**Hanamichi!" someone called him from his back.**

**It's just Yue Mito grinning at him. He took a deep breath. If only haroko's here everything will be gay.**

"**uhm. What do you want?" he asked without bothering to stop.**

"**you don't look good today hanamichi," mito noticed "have you been rejected again?"**

"**Of course not. I'm not courting anybody aside from Haroko. He's my only one." Hana answered emotionally.**

**Mito just smile. What's new? Hanamichi has always been like that until the girl will say that he like someone better than him.**

"**Then why are you so in a bad mood?" Mito insist to know. "Did you saw Haroko and Rukawa dating?" **

"**NO! Did they?" suddenly he become too emotional as if he's going to cry anytime.**

"**No I haven't." Mito answred.**

"**Hmp! Did you caome here just to push me?" Hana asked irritatedly.**

"**No of course not", Mito became serious now. "I just saw some people that might interest you."**

"**What? Who?" hana's being so uninterested. He didn't even pay much attention to his friend. **

"**Just your sister with your cousins at the Pachinco Bar yesterday. "**

"**Really? Are you sure?" Hana's more in panic than when he hear Haroko's dating Rukawa.**

**He had all the reasons to panic, for all your information. He's sister is just nearby! And with their cousins!**

**Anytime they can meet. It's really a big trouble.**

"**hey Hanamichi! Don't panic," Mito console him "I just saw them but I'm sure they didn't see us. They seemed too occupied "**

"**Are you sure?" he felt relieved. "... maybe their back again now in Nagoya."**

"**Anyway are you going to practice today?"**

"**Of course! Even basketball geniuses needs to practice and give inspiration to his team, ha ha ha ha ha!"**

**At the basketball court, the practice has been more intense cause Gori has been More serious in practicing. Hanamichi has been hit by the Akagi more than ten times. And worst that can happen that day, he didn't see his "Haroko". **

**Hayako said she had been so busy in her exams. The day ends up now and Hana has been so exhausted.**

**He went to the restroom to gather up his things. The others have already gone home and only few of them was left.**

**Outside, six girls came. It's obvious they were looking for something or maybe someone. Ryota has been the first one to notice them but he was frozed in awe in seeing those sexy things. Mitsui noticed he's reaction "Hey what happened to you?"**

**Ryota just point those he had seen. All of them was now staring at the newcomers. Even Akagi whom they thought numb in girls is staring sharply to them and Rukawa too. They're obviously not students of Shohoku. Their all in jeans.**

"**Hey there! Can ask question?", said one of them. "IS someone here named Hanamichi Sakuragi?" one of them asked.**

**The boys were puzzled and shocked even Rukawa was intrigue. Their all raising the same question.**

'**What in the world could be the reason why do this sexy and awesome girls are looking for such a dumb-head guy.**

**The girls came in without wearing off their shoes! Usually Akagi will be angry and violently order that someone to get out of the court. But now he said "hey misses, would you like to wear of your shoes?" in a very low voice that it will be impossible for the visitors to hear it.**


	2. Chapter Two

**I would like to say thanks to all whose going to spend their time and read my first ever fanfic story.**

**I am just wondering what if the five starting players of Shohoku will be paired up with one of the most troublemaker gals in anime.**

**I am not yet done with the pairings… maybe you can give ideas who likes who.**

**I am going to write a continuation if someone urge me to.**

**I hope my RaiHiiragizawaGainsborough will like this one.**

**I hope my friend RaiHiiragizawaGainsborough will read and submit "reviews" here but everybody's welcome to submit their reviews to me.**

**It is a very hot day.**

**The same with Hanamichi's mood.**

**'Why do I have to go out today? I don't feel like moving' he thought.**

**It has been so unusual to see him grumping. Most of those who meet him automatically stepped aside so they cannot block his way.**

**It's for their own good to turn away from him so moody. You know usually he is reacting exaggeratedly. Especially when Haroko's around.**

**"Hanamichi!" someone called him from his back.**

**It is just Yue Mito grinning at him. He took a deep breath. If only Haroko is here, everything will be gay.**

**"Uhm. What do you want?" he asked without bothering to stop.**

**"You don't look good today Hanamichi," Mito noticed, "Have you been rejected again?"**

**"Of course not. I am not courting anybody aside from Haroko. He's my only one." Hana answered emotionally.**

**Mito just smile. What's new? Hanamichi has always been like that until the girl he likes will say that he like someone. Better than him.**

**"Then why are you so in a bad mood?" Mito insists to know. "Did you saw Haroko and Rukawa dating?" **

**"NO! Did they?" suddenly he become too emotional as if he is going to cry anytime.**

**"No I haven't." Mito answered.**

**"Hmp! Did you come here just to push me?" Hana asked and become irritated.**

**"No of course not", Mito became serious now. "I just saw some people that might interest you."**

**"What? Who?" Hana's being so uninterested. He didn't even pay much attention to his friend. **

**"Just your sister with your cousins at the Pachinko Bar yesterday. "**

**"Really? Are you sure?" Hana is more in panic than when he hears Haroko's dating Rukawa.**

**He had all the reasons to panic, for all your information. He's sister is just nearby! And with their cousins!**

**Anytime they can meet. It is really a big trouble.**

**"Hey Hanamichi! Don't panic," Mito console him "I just saw them but I'm sure they didn't see us. They seemed too occupied "**

**"Are you sure?" he felt relieved. "… Maybe their back again now in Nagoya."**

**"Anyway are you going to practice today?"**

**"Of course! Even basketball geniuses needs to practice and give inspiration to his team, ha ha ha ha ha!"**

**At the basketball court, the practice has been more intense cause Gori has been more serious in practicing. Hanamichi has been hit by the Gorilla more than ten times. And worst that can happen that day, he didn't see his "Haroko". **

**Hayako said she had been so busy in her exams. **

**The day ends up now and Hana has been so exhausted.**

**He went to the restroom to gather up his things. The others have already gone home and only few of them were left.**

**Outside, six girls came. It is obvious they were looking for something or maybe someone. Ryota has been the first one to notice them but he was froze in awe in seeing those sexy things. **

**Mitsui noticed he's reaction "Hey what happened to you?"**

**Ryota just point those he had seen. All of them were now staring at the newcomers. Even Akagi whom they thought numb in girls is staring sharply to them and Rukawa too. They are obviously not students of Shohoku. They are all in jeans.**

**"Hey there! Can we ask question?" said one of them. "IS someone here named Hanamichi Sakuragi?" one of them asked.**

**The boys were puzzled and shocked even Rukawa was intrigue. Their all raising the same question.**

**'What in the world could be the reason why do this sexy and awesome girls are looking for such a dumb-head guy.**

**The girls came in without wearing off their shoes! Usually Akagi will be angry and violently order that someone to get out of the court.**

**But now he said, "Hey Misses, would you like to wear of your shoes?" in a very low voice that it will be impossible for the visitors to hear it.**

**"Is Hanamichi here?" asked one of the girls impatiently to the players.**

**"Y-yes! He's here," said Kogure who managed to speak.**

**"Hey Kogure! You seem to have a lot of fans there," Hana said. **

**He hasn't recognized the girls yet. And it is a surprise when all those girls turn to him. He was shock! I mean really shock.**

**As if he has been stupefied by Albertus Dumbledor when he recognized those girls.**

**"Hana!!!" the girls said in chorus as they all run towards him.**

**"We've missed you so much!"**

**"What happened to you?" said the girl with the short hair.**

**"I've been busy these past days", Hana tried to explain but seem nonsense to the one who asked the question.**

**"Anyway, why are you all here?"**

**"We all came to see you!"**

**"We've miss you so much",**

**"We all come to see how you're doing,"**

**They all asked in chorus. They all look happy to see him opposite to Hana's reaction when he saw those gals.**

**"Really?" in disbelief, Hana managed to force a smile.**

**"Thanks for the concern, Charlene", **

**"You know you're sister invite us to come over here and have a vacation." The other one said excitedly. " We are all going to transfer here in Shohoku."**

**"Are you sure, Inajo? … I don't believe it! You're not the type that will transfer to a simple school like this, aren't you?" Hana absolutely does not like how the conversation runs.**

**"Susie and Inajo are right. We just wanted to move close to you", said the girl with the very long black hair named Rei.**

**"And we want something new. Unlike in Shibura…you know", explained the other named Ran Kotubuki.**

**"You're all moving here!" he exclaimed in disbelief. 'This is not true! It's not happening.'**

**"So what? Are they a problem here?" his sister asked, his twin sister to be exact.**

**"Hah? Of course none! Ha ha ha ha !", he laughed but deep inside him 'Oh no! This is a big problem. **

**It's been so long since I wrote my first fic!**

**I am flattered I received two reviews for now so I decided to continue the story.**

**Anyways thanks for those who have reviewed me I don't know much about them, honestly I don't know them but I'm very happy they like my story…**

**I am planning to make some unusual pairing like**

**Hana x Haroko**

**Rukawa x Aira (flame of Recca)**

**Ryota x Hayako**

**Kogure x Susie (ghost fighter)**

**Akagi x Makoto (sailor moon)**

**Mitsui x Sharlene (ghost fighter)**

**Chapter 2**

**Hana wants to go to sleep but her sister would not let her.**

**He encounters the usual problem whenever they are together.**

**" I want to sleep now. Why don't you just let me close my eyes. And just do your whatever you want to." Hana said complaining.**

**"Are you trying to tell us that we should not have come over here cause we're just problems to you?" Aira said. She sound like hurt but she doesn't look like one.**

**"No! That's not true!" Hana felt guilty about that. Of course, it's been so long when he last saw his sister honestly he missed her so much. But this is too much! They are going to have a game the next day so he needs to rest and save power.**

**" if you don't want us here we'll just go to some other place to stay." Aira said in her final voice. She definitely looks like joking.**

**" I'm trying to tell you to go away. I'm just asking if you can just let me rest cause I'm really tired and we're going to have a game the next day." Hana tried to explain.**

**"Okay. If that's what you want." Aira agreed in a small voice but she look hurt surely. It is the very first when his brother use a high tone with her. And it does not feel okay.**

**" Don't feel bad sis. I will make it up to you next time." Hana promised.**

**"Okay. I understand." She did agree didn't she? She said "okay" but inside her she's hurt. This is the very time when her brother said no to her. She felt rebellious but she can longer her patience now.**

**"Let's take some rest".**

**The next day Hana promised her sister that he would take her on the amusement park that night after his basketball practice.**

**So, while they are watching the practice, Aira got loose of her patience with Rukawa's cheerleading squad cause the girls are pissing off on Hanamichi.**

**"Hey! Will you shut up! You can help better when you shut your mouths," at least she's still trying to hold her temper.**

**"You shut up!" said the girls. "Who do you think you are? You're just new to this place and you are already acting as if you own the whole Shohoku.**

**"So what if I do?" Aira is getting mad now. The players start getting curios what she can do. The others are trying to ignore the scene. Her cousins just stay there emotionless. But Hana is worrying. **

**Who the hell knows what her sister can do but him. Of course, their cousins knew it that's why they are still relax there. He cannot let his sister get into trouble under his nose.**

**"See! You are a bitch! Maybe you like Rukawa too, don't you?" one of them is accusing her.**

**"Who the hell he is! I absolutely don't care. So, you just shut your mouths. Anyway, it would be better if you can leave now," Aira said proudly.**

**The guys look surprised. What could they expect? She is the twin sister of the biggest troublemaker in their place. Being a girl does not lessen the things she can do.**

**"What if don't want to get out in here. Cause we don't follow orders from someone who feels like she own everything." Said cheerer 1.**

**"In case you don't like," Aira hold one of them and push her against the other two.**

**It's like she just throw something bulky outside the door.**

**"That's what I'll do,"**

**When she noticed that everybody is looking at her she said, "Hey what are you all looking at?"**

**That's it! And they all go back on what they been busying before.**

**The night came and they are going to the amusement park.**

**They were about to go when Hana saw Haroko.**

**"Hey Haroko would you like to go with us? Were going to the amusement park!"**

**"Sure." Haroko answered.**

**Hana had been busy entertaining her so he forgot that Aira is just around.**

**They walk continuously, hana and haroko, without realizing that Aira is there.**

**The twin sister was so mad and she's going to make something she usually don't do.**

**So, she just pull someone to be with her the whole night and she didn't even care who that guy is.**

**Guess who?**

**It's KAEDE RUKAWA!**

**Hanamichi will be surprised for sure when he see who's Aira has been busying with.**

**watch out what will happen in that night. Don't you think they are a good pair?**

**I mean RUKAWA and AIRA.**

**It's going to be a real wild night.**


End file.
